shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyudawn
Hyudawn is the het ship between Kim Hyun-Ah and Kim Hyo-Jong from the K-Pop fandom. Canon Hyuna met Hyojong while he was a trainee at Cube Entertainment. They become friends and preformed together. Hyuna harboured a crush for him and eventually confessed. Aftewards, Hyojong immediately asked her on a date.SBS Night of Real Entertainment (2019) They starting dating in May 2016. In March 2017, Cube Entertainment announced that Hyuna would form a project group with mates, set to debut in May. These labelmates were later confirmed to be Hui and E'Dawn from the boyband Pentagon. They debuted as part of the co-ed group Triple H. On August 3rd 2018, Hyuna and Hyojong publicly announced their relationship after rumors of their relationship surfaced on the internet.Relationship confirmation on Naver (August 2018) They initially denied the rumors days before, however eventually decided to admit the truth. On August 13, Cube Entertainment revealed that Hyuna and E'dawn had been kicked out of the company due to dating. Cube's stock markets immediately declined. It was later clarified by Cube that they had not been fired yet, however they would make a final decision in the upcoming week. In January 2019, Hyuna and E'Dawn were confirmed to have signed with PSY's new label P NATION.HyunA And Hyojong Sign On With PSY’s New Label P NATION (January 2019) Hyuna and Dawn made their re-debut under P-NATION on November 5th 2019. Moments 2016 * During episode 8 of Pentagon Maker, E'Dawn is forced to complete a cooking task. E'Dawn calls Hyuna for help who recommends that he makes Kimchi Pancake. She explains the steps involved to make the meal to him. 2018 * Hyuna and E'Dawn share various moments and skinship during live performances of "Retro Future". * During a live performance of Triple H's song "Retro Future", Hyuna trips up and falls over. E'Dawn immediately helps her and lifts her back up. Fanon The ship is considered 'K-Pop Power Couple' and is one of the most popular couples in the genre. Despite this, the ship has gained an initial mixed reaction. Before the pair officially announced their relationship, many fans speculated about Hyuna and E'dawn being a relationship due to excessive skinship and intimate moments during Triple H music videos and promotions. Some fanart and fanfiction existed between the pair. The poly ship involving Hyudawn and Hui was also popular. Many people also compared the ship to Hyuna/Hyunseung, otherwise known as Troublemaker. After the announcement of their official relationship, Hyuna and E'dawn trended on Twitter and Tumblr worldwide. International fandom was extremely positive about the relationship with many people congratulating the pair and others making jokes about Cube Entertainment and Hui being a "third wheel". On the other hand, Korean fandom has a mixed opinion, with it largely being negative. In some parts of Korean fandom, there is the common belief that idols are in a relationship with their fans and idols dating means that they "betraying" their fans. Many Pentagon fans reacted negatively and some fans even demanded that E'dawn be removed from the group. The official fan cafe for Pentagon also suffered a decrease of members, meaning that the group lost a huge number of fans solely because one of their members was dating. As a result of the negative fan response, Cube Entertainment cancelled further promotions for Triple H and stopped E'dawn from appearing in Pentagon's upcoming comeback. On August 13, Cube Entertainment revealed that Hyuna and E'dawn had been kicked out of the company due to dating. This caused a huge backlash, primarily from international fandom, about Cube's mistreatment of their artists. After the reveal that Jennie (from BLACKPINK) and Kai (from EXO) were dating. Many fans compared Jenkai to Hyudawn. Some were saddened by the fact that Jenkai received enormous support from fans, whereas Hyudawn was considered controversial. Regardless, most fans were happy for both couples. Some speculation has also occurred by some fans on whenever they might be engaged, due to a snippet of music they released where Hyuna referred to Hyojong as her 'fiancé'. This is yet to be officially confirmed.Did HyunA Just Confirm She’s Engaged? Uhh, It Kinda Looks Like It! (January 2019) Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : Gallery Hyundawn_(Triple_H_-_365_FRESH).jpg|"365 FRESH" File:Hyuna and Hyojong 1.jpg File:Hyuna and Hyojong 2.jpg File:Hyuna and Hyojong 3.jpg File:Hyuna and Hyojong 4.jpg File:Hyuna and Hyojong 5.jpg DAZED_-_Hyuna_&_Edawn.jpg|DAZED Videos File:현아 (HyunA) - 'FLOWER SHOWER' MV File:DAWN (던) - ‘MONEY’ MV References }} Category:Persons/Ships Category:Persons/Ships/Het